The Lyrics Book for Vocaloid Wannabes
by 1029384756
Summary: Have you ever heard your favorite Vocaloid song on the radio and just wanted to get up to sing and dance, but didn't know the lyrics? Have you ever heard a cool Vocaloid song with a strange title that you just had to know the translation for? This lyric book will help you with all your Vocaloid needs! Requests are accepted and welcomed with open arms.
1. Chapter 1

This will be the Tbla of Contents ans Authors Note page. I recommend checking this page on each update.

* * *

1)Trick and Treat

* * *

Key/Legend

[If written like this, there are lyrics to the song that is not said or sung]

Example: -Taken from 'Dark Woods Circus'-

[Oh! You're here! You're Here! Tonight we'll be showing the sad fate that some of this world carries.]

(If written like this, the lyrics are spoken not sung)

Example: -Taken from 'Alice Human Sacrifice'-

(Au tokoro ni, chiisana yume ga ari mashi ta)

1(If written like this)

1(Two different lyrics are being sung over each other)

Example: The end of 'Revolution' where Rin and Len are singing over each other.

*If written like this, it's an extra sound*

Example: *Giggle* or *Scream*

* * *

24Jul13: Chapter 1

I wanted to do a pretty well known song that wasn't too overused for the first chapter. That, and I love the Kagamines:)


	2. Chapter 2

Trick and Treat

(Rin Kagamine, Len Kagamine)

* * *

Romaji

Fukai, fukai, kiri no naka youen ni hibiku koe

Oide, oide, kono mori no motto okufukaku made

Hayaku, hayaku, isogiashi de dekiru dake chikaku ni

Oide, oide, saa tanoshii arobi wo hajimeyou

Shinamon stikku wa mahou no sutekki

Hitofuri suru dakede shiroppu ga fueru

Nigasa sai wasurette amai yume no naka

Tangai ni mamorarete nemuri ni ochiru

Gensou no saimin ni obereta mamade ii

Mekskushi wo hazushicha omoshiroku nai desho

Ashimoto gachuui sono te wa boku ga hiku kara

Sono mi wo ima sugu ni yudane na saii saa

Itsukaraka ginen no yaiba ga miekakure suru

Ai to iu menzaifu nado wa sonzai shinai to

Mekakushi no sukima kara nozoki mita rantan ga

Utsushi dashita kage ni omowazu minoke ga yodatta

Oya, oya, warui ka mou omazame desu ka

Mekakushi ga toketa nara moumoku ni shiyou ka

Hora, hora, warai nasai kawaii okau de

Kegawa wo mata kabutte shibai ni modoru

"…Nee, choudai?" *Giggle*

Doushita no sonna me de karada wo furuwasete

Atatakai miruku de motenashite hoshii no

Saa naka ni ohairi koko wa totemo atatakai

Mikaeri wa poketto no nakami de ii kara

Choudai hayaku, hayaku, nee hora ima sugu ni

Nisha takuitsu no gensoku wo kanagurisute

Mayakashi de motenashite amai mitsu wo suttee

Choudai yokose hora ima sugu ni

Choudai

English

Deep, deep, within the fog a captivating voice echoes

Come, come, until you're deeper into the heart of the forest

Hurry, hurry, you'll only get closer if you're quick

Come, come, now isn't it fun? Let the games begin

The cinnamon stick is a magic wand

With just one flick the syrup will swell

Into a dream so sweet you'll forget you knew bitterness

Sheltered by the canopy, you'll fall deep asleep

It's OK to be lost, mesmerized by mirages

If you loosen the blindfold it won't be fun

Watch your step, I'll take your hand

So right away, entrust yourself to me

For some time the blade of doubt has been fading in and out

The mercy of love has no place here

Through a slit in the blindfold you peeped

And saw the shadows cast by the lanterns

Suddenly your hair stands on end

My, my, what a wicked child, you're already awake?

If the blindfold came off, then shall I blind you instead?

Come now, smile, let's see that precious face

Slip back into your skin, and go back to the show

"…Hey, give me some?" *Giggle*

What happened to make your eyes so wide? Your body is trembling

Shall I bring you some warm milk?

Now, now, come inside, it's very warm in here

The stuff in your pockets will enough in return

Give me something, hurry, hurry

Hey, c'mon right away

Abandon the notion of having a choice

We'll lure you in with lies, so just slurp the sweet honey

Give me some, hey now, hand it over right now

Right now


End file.
